


Tingles in the spine

by noadventureshere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/pseuds/noadventureshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up with this in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingles in the spine

A rush across the shoulder blades.  
A tingling moving south.  
The scrape of nails, blunted,  
down, down.  
As if to chase the sensation.  
John shivers.  
Hands curled low on his hips.  
Possessive in their grip.  
Yes.  
Please.  
Holding him close.  
Don't let me go.  
Moaning and breath hitching.  
Fire gathers at the base of his spine.  
The conflagration begins and all he can say is: Sherlock.


End file.
